Chipmunk Playlist
by ChipmunkfanNo.1
Summary: Come here to see the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform songs from your favourite movies, TV shows and stage musicals. You can request songs that you imagine them performing. Come along and enjoy!
1. Title Page

**A/N: This is the moment that you have all been waiting for! It's time for "The Munks Movie Song-fics"! Here you will see all your favourite songs from movies, TV shows and stage musicals being performed by none other than the famous Chipmunks and Chipettes.**

**Of course, I do have rules for the written song-fics that have to be followed.**

**1. Song suggestions and ideas are always welcome here, but I can't promise to write all of them, due to the fact that I have a limit on how many chapters are going to be written in this story. I will promise to mention anyone who has given me ideas that I have used.**

**2. I do not write stories about mixed-couples. I have nothing against people who do like them, but they are really not my thing. Who knows, I might be flexible enough to write in unreturned infatuations between mixed-couples, but the Chipmunks and Chipettes will always end up with their chosen counterpart.**

**3. I do not take songs with strong course language, racist remarks, sexual comments, etc. I want appropriate songs that everyone will enjoy!**

**4. As everybody knows, please do not give harsh criticism. Constructive criticism is allowed and everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but my feelings get easily hurt so please don't give me abuse. **

**By the way, I have decided to rate each song-fic story individually. Although most of them will be kid-friendly and safe, some stories may contain stuff that will not always be appropriate for kids under 13. So each story will get a different rating, plus references to show why it was not appropriate for a practical age level.**

**So guys have fun reading "The Munks Movie Song-fics"! I hope they are enjoyable for all you readers.**

**P.S: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes or any of the relating characters. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. and Janice Karman. Plus, I do not own any of the movies, TV shows or stage productions mentioned here, or any of the songs used. They each belong to their own individual owner.**

**P.P.S: Check out the videos to the songs that I am using! You'll find them on my profile page. **


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**A/N: Hello everyone! As you can see, I have decided to put "The Munks Movie Songfics" back up. This chapter has now become the first story due to the fact I lost the first chapter. I suppose it doesn't matter though. Thank you to V. P. B. for suggesting this song. Just so you know, I am using the live-action Chipmunks and Chipettes in this song-fic, and the story is written after the events of the "Squeakquel", so there may be minor spoilers for those who haven't watched the movie. As you know, I don't own the Chipmunks and Chipettes, nor do I own this movie or song. The movie and song belong to the production crew of Disney. Story rating: K+ for Mature Themes. **

Song: _**I Won't Say I'm in Love **_from **Disney's** **Hercules**

Six months had past since the Chipettes had escaped the clutches of Ian Hawke, and by now, their heated rivalry with the Chipmunks was long over. They were now living with the boys and their guardian, Dave in their small, but comfortable semi-detached house, and to be honest, the girls had never been happier. They were finally in place they called home, with people who cared for them. Unlike when they were with Ian, who forced them to do things they didn't want to do, and later locked them in a cage when Brittany refused to sing without her sisters. They were so glad that Alvin and his brothers had come to their rescue; otherwise they would never have the life they had now.

The girls were not only happy with their new home life, but also their singing career had started to show improvement too. Dave had kindly offered to be the Chipettes new manager, since he was already manager to his boys and he felt the girls deserved just as much time in the spotlight as his boys did. Of course, he wasn't going to push things too far. He wanted to make sure that both his boys and the girls would have normal childhoods and weren't going to be put under the pressure of being huge celebrities.

After making several phone calls, Dave finally managed to get the Chipettes a gig at a "Sweet Sixteen" party in the park. To Brittany, it didn't sound like her idea of a performance, but it was better than nothing.

-

The day of the Chipettes big gig had finally arrived and they were already super excited. The girls managed to pull off a fantastic, show-stopper of a performance, and the entire crowd was cheering wildly for them. It was like a dream come true for the Chipettes!

Brittany couldn't believe this was really happening to her. She had waited practically her whole life for this moment. This was perhaps the best night of her life!

When she and her sisters had finished their last song, the crowd had gone crazy. The Chipettes bowed and waved to the crowd. They saw Dave and the Chipmunks in the front row clapping and cheering them on. Alvin gave Brittany a thumbs-up and then winked at her. All of sudden, Brittany started to feel a little shy, but she continued to smile and wave to the crowd.

Once the concert was over, the girls began to sign autographs for the party guests. A tall, pretty blonde wearing a pink party dress and tiara pushed through the crowd of people and shoved a glittery pink autograph book and pen in front of Brittany's face.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany! The birthday girl, and your new biggest fan!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Brittany smiled broadly and gently took the book and pen from Tiffany.

"Happy Birthday, Tiffany, it's a delight to meet our new biggest fan. Ooh, pink, my favourite colour."

She quickly signed a special birthday autograph for Tiffany, and then she and her sisters made their way through the crowd to reach their own personal trailer that Dave had rented for them. It was hard because there were so many screaming fans surrounding them and they had to be careful not to get trodden on by one of them. Still, the girls managed to escape, and quickly ran to their trailer, where Dave was waiting for them.

"Great job, girls! You were amazing up there." Dave smiled proudly.

The Chipettes returned the smile, and walked into the trailer as Dave held the door open for them.

"Thanks, Dave. That was an amazing experience." Brittany sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, I had so much fun." Eleanor said excitedly.

"I did too. I never thought the crowd would love us so much." Jeanette smiled.

As soon as the girls were inside and Dave had closed the door, the Chipmunks jumped out of a director's chair that they were sitting in, and quickly ran over to congratulate their friends.

"You girls were great!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Fantastic!" Simon agreed.

"Uh, you were okay." Alvin murmured, not willing to admit that he thought the girls sounded wonderful.

Brittany rolled her eyes with annoyance. That was just like Alvin to say something like that. She thought he was going to be more supportive and say something like: "Good job, Brittany!" or "You're amazing, Britt!", but instead, what she got was an unenthusiastic response. All Alvin thought about was himself and how he felt. He didn't care the least bit about her, and that hurt.

Simon and Theodore walked over to Jeanette and Eleanor, and both of them gently gave their counterpart a hug. The two girls hadn't been expecting this, but were very pleased to be shown this type of affection by their crush. Eleanor gave Theodore a quick peck on the cheek, and Jeanette did the same to Simon. Both boys blushed deeply, it was a good thing they had thick fur and the redness in their cheeks couldn't be seen.

Alvin felt a little jealous of his brothers because they had received kisses from their dream girls, but he hadn't gotten one from his own. Perhaps if he gave Brittany a hug and congratulated her properly, maybe she would get over her stubborn attitude and kiss him.

Very slowly, he headed towards Brittany, opening his arms to start the hug. When she saw what Alvin was doing, Brittany quickly backed away. There was no way she was going to hug Alvin, not now and not ever. She couldn't let him get close, she just couldn't.

"I need some air!" Brittany said quickly, making a dash for the door.

Dave opened the door for Brittany as she ran out. He was clearly surprised with the way she had reacted to Alvin trying to hug her. Both the Chipmunks and Chipettes looked rather shocked by Brittany's little outburst, especially Alvin.

"What was that all about?" Alvin snorted.

"Maybe she's annoyed because you didn't give her a proper compliment, Alvin." Simon pointed out with irritation, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"Thank you, Simon. You really know how to make my day." Alvin said sarcastically.

"Alvin, don't start an argument. Just go and apologise to Brittany please." Dave said as patiently as possible.

"Apologise, for what?!" Alvin exclaimed in frustration.

"Brittany has been working hard tonight, and she's feeling tired now. All she wants from you is your support, so please do the decent thing and show it." Dave ordered gently.

Alvin sighed and thought hard for a moment. He had to admit that the comment he made before hadn't been very positive, and maybe he should have been more supportive of Brittany. After all, tonight was her big night, and he should have acted more like a friend instead of getting competitive.

"Oh alright, I'll apologise."

"Good boy, Alvin."

Dave opened the door for Alvin, and he ran outside, hoping he we would find her somewhere.

-

Brittany was perched on the edge of an elegant fountain, feeling absolutely embarrassed. What a way to end such a perfect night! She wished that she hadn't let Alvin's little comment get to her, but unfortunately it had. It hadn't even been a real insult, so why had she let it bother her? Secretly, Brittany really wanted Alvin to hug her, and she desperately wanted to kiss him. Wait, did she just think that?

Alright fine, she admitted it! Brittany had huge crush on Alvin. At first it had just been a silly, little celebrity crush, but now it was the real thing. Even if he was totally obnoxious, even if he flirted with other girls, and even if he drove her crazy to the point where she wanted to kill him, she just couldn't get Alvin out of her mind. Still, there was no way she was going to admit it, not in a million years!

Brittany had at least two boyfriends before she met Alvin (both were chipmunks), but of course, both boys had turned out to be the biggest jerks and had broken her heart. Yet this was not the only reason why she didn't want to go out with Alvin. There was another reason as well.

Brittany and her sisters had been keeping a huge secret. A secret that they thought was too personal to share with Dave and the Chipmunks at this time in their lives. It was the reason why the girls were orphans.

-_Flashback_-

_It had started when their parents had met as young adults. They fell in love from the moment they first laid eyes on each other. Six months later, the pair had become mates (the married kind), and their mother had become pregnant with the three of them. _

_Their father was a very handsome and charming chipmunk, who was a well-known ladies man in the forest. Their mother often had to go out and watch her mate carefully, to make sure he wasn't off flirting with other female chipmunks. She didn't want to be jealous, but it was hard not to be. _

_Three days before the girls were born, a beautiful young female chipmunk moved into the area. Their father was instantly smitten with the girl, and ran off with her, abandoning their mother. She was heartbroken! _

_Once the three of them were born, their mother found it hard to support and take care of her babies without a mate. She loved them with all her heart, but she knew she couldn't take care of them all by herself. So once they were big enough to take care of themselves, she left one night while they were sleeping, leaving some food and a note behind. That was the last they ever saw of their mother again._

-_End of Flashback_-

Even if she was too young to remember her early childhood, Brittany remembered that day as clear as crystal. She learnt about her father and what he had done through the note that their mother had left, and to this very day, it still made her cry.

Ever since then, Brittany had trouble trusting guys because of what her father had done to her mother. She had the most trouble trusting Alvin, because he was a lot like her father. He was handsome, charming, slick, cool and really good at impressing ladies. How could she trust him? What would happen if they did get together? Would he be loyal to her or just break her heart?

"Brittany? Brittany! There you are I've been looking all over for you." Alvin called out, running towards the fountain and jumping beside her.

Brittany turned her back to Alvin and pretended that she didn't see him.

"Oh come on, Britt! Don't be like that. I'm sorry, alright." Alvin apologised.

"Alvin, this was supposed to be Eleanor's, Jeanette's and **my** big night, and you didn't even have decency to congratulate us. I thought you were my friend, Alvin!" she shouted.

"I am your friend!"

"Well, you certainly don't act like one!"

Alvin sighed in frustration, and shook his head. His angry glare soon softened, he looked at Brittany with soft, caring eyes, and gently wrapped his arm around her.

"You're right, Brittany. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Look, if you try to be less short-tempered with me, I promise to be less selfish. Deal?"

Alvin held out his paw for her to shake. Brittany looked at Alvin and smiled.

"Deal!"

She took Alvin's paw and shook it. Brittany began to feel a warm sensation rushing through her body as she held his paw, and her heart started to beat faster. Brittany blushed and quickly pulled away from Alvin in embarrassment.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Alvin asked with concern.

"Alvin, please don't get so close to me. It makes me feel nervous." Brittany admitted shyly.

"Why do I make you nervous? I don't bite." Alvin teased.

Brittany chuckled at Alvin's joke, but her face remained serious.

"I don't know why, you just do. I guess I feel that if you get too close**…**you might hurt me."

Alvin looked at Brittany with great care and concern. He didn't like seeing her like this, she seemed so sad.

"Oh, Britt, I don't want to hurt you. I would _never_ hurt you." Alvin said truthfully.

"You know, Alvin. So many people have told me that, and next thing you know, they leave me. How can I be so sure that you're no different?" Brittany asked with tears coming to her eyes.

Alvin slowly sifted closer to her and gently wiped away the tears with his finger-tips. He took her paws in his, and looked deep into her eyes. For he was about to say something that he had wanted to say from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

"Because, I care about you, Brittany. I think you are the most amazing and wonderful girl I have ever met. No human girl could ever compare to you." Alvin said truthfully.

"Alvin**…**"

"Brittany, I know you've been hurt in the past, but I won't make the same mistakes that those other jerks made. I promise you, Britt**…**I will never, ever, hurt you."

Brittany looked deep into Alvin's eyes, and saw how honest and kind he was. She instantly knew he was telling the truth. Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't breathe, and she began to feel like she was floating on air. She had never seen this side of Alvin before, but she liked it**…**a lot.

"You know, Britt, if you let me, I would love to be more than just your friend. I want to show you how much you mean to me. Still, there's no pressure. Just think about it."

Alvin looked up and saw some beautiful blossoms, hanging from the tree branches above their heads. He jumped high into the air and picked a flower from one of the branches. Gently, he placed the flower in Brittany's hair, and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later then, Brittany." Alvin murmured shyly.

Alvin then hopped off the edge of the fountain and ran until he was gone from Brittany's sight. She was now alone with her thoughts.

Brittany touched the cheek that Alvin had kissed, it felt warm and tingly. She felt so giddy in head and had butterflies in her stomach. Brittany didn't know why she was feeling like this, but just being here**…**talking and sharing stuff with Alvin**…**had put a huge smile on her face.

-

Back at the trailer, Jeanette and Eleanor were now alone since Dave and the boys had left about an hour ago. Dave had left the door open so Brittany could let herself in later. Both girls were discussing their thoughts about what happened earlier.

"Do you think it had something to do with Alvin refusing to give us a real compliment?" Jeanette thought out loud.

"Well, obviously! To be honest, I don't blame Brittany for reacting that way. I was actually about to say something myself." Eleanor said seriously.

"Still, Alvin didn't really say anything that bad. It wasn't like he insulted us or something." Jeanette assured her.

"I guess you're right, but Brittany isn't the sort of person who takes well to comments like that. I hope Alvin makes a good apology to her."

As Eleanor spoke, Brittany spun through the door with a dreamy look in her eyes and a smile on her face. She leaned against the door, closing it as she did, and let out a big sigh.

"Well, he must of. She certainly doesn't look upset anymore." Jeanette murmured with a grin.

Eleanor looked at Brittany with confusion. Why did she look so happy all of a sudden? Alvin must be really good with his apologies.

"So, Brittany, how did things go with Alvin?" she asked, curious of what her sister's answer would be.

"Oh, it was amazing! I never realised how sweet Alvin can be. I used to think he was nothing but a spoilt, selfish jerk, but tonight I saw a side of him I've never seen before." Brittany said, removing the flower from her hair and twirling it between her fingers.

"So he apologised then?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"Yeah, but that's not all! He also consoled me on some things that I was upset about. He was so kind, so honest, and so**…**wonderful." Brittany sighed dreamily, leaning against the leg of their hair and make-up table.

Jeanette and Eleanor giggled, making Brittany snap out of her lovesick trance, and turn towards them with a look of both annoyance and confusion.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked.

"Brittany, I think you might be falling in love with Alvin." Jeanette smiled.

"I am not!" Brittany yelled crossly.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

Eleanor shook her head and quickly jumped into the conversation so there wouldn't be any arguments.

"Your feelings for Alvin are pretty obvious, Brittany. You don't have to deny them around us, we promise not to tell the boys." Eleanor assured her.

"I'm not denying anything, Eleanor, because I don't have feelings for Alvin." Brittany lied.

"Well, we know he has feelings for you. We saw the way he was looking at you when you guys first met. He looked like a pretty lovesick chipmunk to me." Jeanette giggled.

Brittany sighed and looked down at the flower in her paws. She wanted to admit her true feelings for Alvin, but she just couldn't.

"Look girls, it doesn't matter if Alvin has feelings for me, because nothing is going to happen between us. Even if we did get together, sooner or later he's going to get tired of me." Brittany said sadly.

"Brittany, that's not true. Alvin wouldn't do that, he's your friend." Jeanette said, wrapping one arm around her sister supportively.

"Yeah, maybe he's different from all those other jerks you dated." Eleanor said reassuringly.

"No girls, I can't trust my feelings, because if I do, my heart's only going to get broken. Just like Dad broke Mum's heart." Brittany pointed out.

She sighed and pulled away from her sisters, looking down at her feet sadly.

"You'd think I would have learnt my lesson by now." Brittany murmured to herself.

She jumped onto the hair and make-up table and began to sing a song that would hopefully convince her sisters that she was completely over men, and didn't have any feelings for Alvin.

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that.**_

Brittany paced back and forth on the table, holding the flower Alvin had give her between two fingers.

_**No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there done that**_

Brittany tossed the flower over her left shoulder without a care in the world. Eleanor was quick to catch it though, as she and Jeanette jumped onto the table. Both girls were smart enough to know that Brittany was crazy about Alvin, but was being too stubborn to admit it, and they knew just the way to get her to tell the truth.

_**Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you**_

Brittany sat at the edge of the table, trying to ignore her sisters. She wasn't about to admit anything. Both girls continued to sing and dance around their older sister, and Eleanor even waved the flower in front of Brittany's face so hopefully she would get the message.

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**_

Brittany pushed past her sisters, making Eleanor blow out air in frustration. She turned her back to her sisters and flicked her paw in the air to show that she wasn't interested in listening to them talk about love.

_**Oh, Oh!**_

_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**_

Both Jeanette and Eleanor did their own arranged dance together, making swooning looks as they sang.

_**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**_

Brittany rolled her eyes and gave them a disgusted look as she gave them her reply.

_**It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**_

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and shrugged. It looked like they had a bit more convincing to do. As they hummed back-up notes, Brittany continued to sing about her previous heartaches and her new-found feelings for Alvin. So far, she was pretty convinced that he would be no different from the other guys she had dated, no matter how sweet he acted before.

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out**_

For a second, Brittany's head drifted back to memories of her and Alvin's tender moment, but she quickly shook the thought off. She clutched her furry head between her paws, trying to get any other thoughts of him out of her mind.

_**My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh!**_

Her sisters on the other hand, weren't going to give up so easily. They knew Brittany's heart belonged to Alvin, and he was the only boy on this earth who could make her feel like this. She could keep denying her feelings for the rest of her life if she wanted to, but Jeanette and Eleanor weren't going to buy it.

_**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

As the two sang, danced and jumped about, Jeanette stepped near the edge of the table and started to lose her balance. Lucky for her, Eleanor grabbed her paw just in time, and helped her get back on her feet. Meanwhile, Brittany was staring at a poster of the Chipmunks on the left-hand side of the room. Alvin looked so handsome in that picture. Realising what she was thinking, Brittany slapped herself in the face to try and snap out of it.

_**Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**_

Brittany felt she had to get away from her sisters, so she jumped from the hair and make-up table to another table on the left, which was cluttered with pieces of paper, pencils and various musical instruments (all stuff that Dave used to write songs with). Brittany strutted about on the table to show some sassiness while she sang.

_**Oh, Oh!**_

_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**_

Not looking where she was going, Brittany tripped over a pencil and fell against the wall. She looked up and saw Alvin's mischievous, charming amber-brown eyes looking down at her from the poster, just a few centimetres above her head. She leaned her head against the poster, with a dreamy look in her eyes. As her sisters continued to sing, Eleanor couldn't help but notice the huge grin that spread across Brittany's face.

_**Give up, but give in  
Check the grin, you're in love**_

After hearing what Eleanor said, Brittany quickly pulled away from the poster and crossed her arms, putting on a stubborn look.

_**This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love**_

Brittany really belted out her high-notes as she sang, and covered her ears so she didn't have to listen to anymore nonsense from her sisters.

_**You're doin' flips, read our lips  
You're in love**_

By now, Brittany was starting to lose her patience. Jeanette and Eleanor had now jumped onto her table. What a waste of time it had been trying to get away from them. As her sisters continued to sing back up notes, Brittany released her frustration into her voice.

_**You're way off base  
I won't say it**_

She practically yelled at her sisters as she ended the verse, and then plopped down at the edge of the table in a huff.

_**Get off my case!  
I won't say it**_

Seeing that they were annoying their sister, Jeanette and Eleanor decided to soften their voices and talk with a more sympathetic tone. After all, this was a hard thing for her to admit, and they knew Brittany would need all the support she could get from them.

_**Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love**_

Both girls crawled up to their older sister, quietly and cautiously, and Eleanor very gently laid the flower near Brittany's left paw. Then, she and Jeanette backed away slowly.

Brittany leaned across and felt her paw touch something. She looked down, and saw that it was the flower. A big smile spread across her face. She knew that she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. Of course she was in love with Alvin! Brittany had always known that, but the fear of heartbreak had stopped her from admitting it. Thanks to her sisters, she finally knew that her love was true.

_**Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in…love**_

As she sang, Brittany gently lay back on the table. Her eyes and heart completely filled with love. Jeanette and Eleanor sang romantic back-up notes for their sister, and gave a huge sigh with their hands held together. They felt so happy she had finally admitted it.

"Brittany, are you going to tell Alvin how you feel?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know, should I?" Brittany replied anxiously.

"Well, I personally think you should. It's worth a shot. I told Theodore I loved him three months ago, and now we have great relationship together."

Brittany became deep in thought. It was true that her little sister and Theodore had a great relationship, but they had been very honest about their true feelings from the moment they first met. Unlike her and Alvin, who argued every chance they got.

"I don't know, Ellie." Brittany sighed.

"Look, Brittany, if Alvin doesn't say yes straight away, it won't matter. Simon certainly took a long time to admit that he was in love with me. It was only when _I _asked him out did he actually confess his feelings. If Alvin's anything like Simon, you'll be glad to take the first step." Jeanette giggled.

Brittany had to smile at what Jeanette said. She and Simon had always been shy when it came to their relationship, but it was clear that the two cared and loved each other deeply. So they made a great couple.

Suddenly, she realised something. If Theodore and Eleanor could have a great relationship, and Simon and Jeanette could be a happy couple, why couldn't she and Alvin be the same way? She could see the love between her sisters and Alvin's brothers, and she wanted the same thing with him.

"You know what girls, you're right. I shouldn't let some bad past relationships stop me from being with Alvin. I'm going to tell him that I love him." Brittany said determinedly, making a run for the door.

"Good luck, Brittany!" Jeanette called out.

"Yeah, you get him, girlfriend!" Eleanor exclaimed with excitement.

Dave, Simon and Theodore had just entered the trailer, when Brittany rushed right passed them.

"Wish me luck, boys!"

"Ah, good luck!" Dave replied awkwardly.

"Good luck!" Simon and Theodore called out at the same time.

"What's wrong with Brittany now, Eleanor?" Theodore asked with concern.

"Nothings wrong with her, Theodore." Eleanor replied with a smile.

"Let's just say, Brittany is about to do the hardest thing she has ever had to do, by telling Alvin she loves him." Jeanette grinned.

"Well, in that case, I think I will double her amount of luck." Simon joked.

Although none of them knew how the conversation was going to end. They hoped things were going to go well, and their older siblings would finally get together.

-

Meanwhile outside, Brittany saw Alvin up ahead, and quickly rushed over to him.

"Alvin!" she shouted excitedly.

"Brittany?"

Once she reached Alvin, Brittany was exhausted and was finding it hard to catch her breath. When she finally got her energy back, Brittany looked deep into Alvin's eyes and put on a brave face so she wouldn't back down.

"Alvin, I've been thinking about what you said before, and I am now ready to give you my answer."

Alvin sighed and looked down at his feet. He was expecting a rejection from Brittany, and he just hoped he wouldn't break down and start crying in front of her. Still, maybe he shouldn't expect the worse, perhaps if he prayed hard enough inside his head, Brittany might not reject him.

"Okay, so what's your answer?" he asked.

All of a sudden, Brittany grabbed him by the front of his hooded sweater and planted a big kiss on his lips. Alvin's eyes widened with surprise, but soon they fluttered shut as the kiss deepened. The two chipmunks kissed for at least 10 minutes, and when their lips finally parted, both of them were lost for words. Finally, Brittany managed to speak up.

"Alvin, I love you, and I am very willing to be your girlfriend." Brittany said sweetly.

"Brittany, I love you too. I promise to be the most loyal boyfriend there ever was. Well, except after shows when I am signing autographs for my lovely lady fans." Alvin teased.

Brittany glared at Alvin with an angry frown. She clearly wasn't impressed.

"Britt, don't worry! I was only kidding." Alvin laughed.

Brittany rolled her eyes and gave an amused laugh. She and Alvin restarted their kiss, and held each other tightly as they shared their first romantic moment together. This moment proved that this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

'_I was right,' _Brittany thought.

'_Tonight is definitely the best night of my life._'

**A/N: Once again, I hope you enjoyed this song-fic story. As you know, I'm always willing to take ideas and suggestions, but I can't promise to do all of them. Mostly because I am going to shorten the amount song-fics I write in this story, and concentrate more on my studies and less on my stories. I want to keep my promises, but can't please everyone. By the way, I personally think that Brittany's personality suits Meg completely, and I even think she looks like her a bit. The only difference is that Meg's a human, she's slimmer and her hair's darker and longer. Anyway, I am glad this song-fic story is finished, and I hope to write more when I have the time. Please review! **


	3. Love Will Find A Way

**A/N: Here is another song-fic, which I hope everyone enjoys. Thank you, Solaris Prime for suggesting this song, and will also thank, peaceluvandchippettslolz for giving me some suggestions for the plot. This is a Theo/Ellie related story, but there is a little bit of romance for Alvin/Brittany and Simon/Jeanette as well. Of course, I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes, nor do I own this movie or song. This movie and song belong to the production crew of Disney. Read on guys, I hope you enjoy my new story. Story rating: T for adult-related issues.**

Song: _**Love Will Find A Way**_ from **The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride**

It was a lovely, warm summer's night. The weather was perfect and millions of stars were twinkling in the sky. To Eleanor, this was the perfect end to a perfect date with her boyfriend, Theodore. It felt amazing to hold his hand underneath the moonlight, and it also felt so right.

Now she was 20 years old, Eleanor's childish puppy love for Theodore had grown into real pure love that many people think only exists in movies. Every moment she spent with him was magical, and even if she was away from Theodore for more than a day it always felt much longer than that and she would miss him terribly.

Theodore held Eleanor's hand tightly as he continued to walk her home. She turned towards him and a warm, loving smile spread across her face, which he returned with the same amount of affection. As Theodore looked deep into his girlfriend's eyes, he just couldn't believe how lucky he was to love someone as kind and as beautiful as she was, and to be loved just as much in return. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world!

It was obvious that both Theodore and Eleanor were very much in love. Both of them were secretly hoping to spend the rest of their lives together, but sadly, they didn't know if this would be so. They weren't even supposed to be together tonight! No, it wasn't because Dave or Miss Miller disapproved of them dating. On the contrary, both of their guardians were very happy for them to be a couple. The problem was their two older siblings: Alvin and Brittany.

Like their younger siblings, Alvin and Brittany had been couple themselves, until last week that is. During the several years that all three of the counterpart couples had been dating, both Theodore and Simon had told their girlfriends that they loved them, but for some reason, Alvin hadn't said the same thing to Brittany. It was either because he was afraid of commitment or was just being plain stubborn. Whatever the reason was, Brittany had become sick and tired of her and Alvin's relationship not going anywhere, and broke up with him after a huge fight.

Convinced that Alvin's brothers were just as bad as he was, Brittany had forbidden her sisters from ever talking or seeing the Seville's again, which hurt both girls deeply. Of course, Eleanor wasn't a person to accept defeat. Earlier that night, she had secretly called Theodore up to organise a date for the both of them to go on and then she snuck out while her sisters were asleep. Eleanor knew she was taking a risk by disobeying Brittany, but if this was her and Theodore's last night together, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. The thought of never seeing him again broke her heart.

As they got close to the Miller house, Theodore noticed the sad look on Eleanor's face, and became concerned.

"What's the matter, Ellie?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Theodore." Eleanor lied, looking down at the ground.

"Come on, Eleanor. I know you better than that. Please tell me what's wrong." Theodore pleaded caringly.

Eleanor still wasn't looking at him, so he gently pulled her body towards his and lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. As Eleanor looked into her boyfriend's eyes, she realised she couldn't lie to him anymore. He needed to know the truth.

"Oh, Theodore, Brittany won't allow me to see you anymore! Ever since she broke up with Alvin, she's convinced herself that you and Simon are just as bad as he is, and is forcing me and Jeanette never to speak to you guys again. Sneaking out was the only way I could see you, and I get the feeling this will be the last time I _ever _see you!" Eleanor burst into tears.

Theodore comforted Eleanor as she sobbed into his shirt. Tears started to come to his eyes too, because he didn't know how to be strong in this situation. Without his beloved Ellie, life just wasn't worth living.

"Alvin didn't want me to see you either, but luckily Simon helped me to escape without him noticing. I wish I could stick up to Alvin like he does, but I guess I'm just not brave enough. I am so sorry, Ellie. I wish there was something I could do." Theodore sniffled.

As Eleanor held onto Theodore, she became deep in thought. Why was she letting some silly fight between Alvin and Brittany stop her from being with Theodore? Just because her older sister's relationship hadn't worked out, didn't mean her own relationship had to be ruined in the process. Brittany wasn't the boss of her, so she didn't have the right to control her life. Both she and Theodore were practically adults now and were allowed to make their own decisions.

"You know what, Theodore. I don't care if Alvin and Brittany don't want us to be together. Why should we stop seeing each other just because our older siblings can't get on? Our relationship has nothing to do with them." Eleanor said confidently.

"I couldn't agree more, Eleanor, but what happens if they catch us together?" Theodore asked worriedly.

"Well**…**I guess they'll just have to accept the fact that we are together, and there is nothing they can do that will break us up." Eleanor assured him.

She ran her fingers through Theodore's hair, and then pulled him in closer to her body so their noses would touch.

"You are kindest, sweetest and most wonderful man. I love you, Theodore." Eleanor murmured, pulling her boyfriend in for a passionate kiss.

The young couple kissed for two minutes, before Theodore's lips left Eleanor's. He gently pressed his forehead hers, their eyelashes fluttering against each other.

"Eleanor, there are no words that could possibly describe how deep my love is for you. Whenever we're together, my heart melts like a hot fudge sundae on a hot summer's day. You're the cream on my cake, the honey on my toast, the marshmallow in my-"

"That's enough, Theodore! You're making me hungry!" Eleanor laughed.

Theodore laughed with her, but his face looked rather serious.

"Ellie, what I am trying is, even though I have a strong love for my food, my love for you could never compare. You mean more to me than anything else in the world." Theodore murmured honestly.

"Oh, Theodore, that is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." Eleanor said as her heart raced at a hundred miles an hour.

"I've been practicing." Theodore joked.

Eleanor laughed and went back to kissing him passionately. She was unaware that Brittany had actually spotted the couple together through her bedroom window and had crept outside to spy on the two of them. Now she was hiding behind a bush, watching every move they made.

"Eleanor, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Theodore?"

Theodore gulped nervously and got down on one knee. Eleanor started to tear up with happiness when she realised what he was doing. Brittany gasped in shock, for she knew what Theodore was going to say.

"Ellie, these last few years together have been absolutely amazing, but our future is coming soon, and I want nothing more than to spend it with you, as more than your boyfriend."

Theodore pulled a ring box out of his pocket and revealed the beautiful diamond ring to the teary Eleanor.

"Eleanor Miller**, **will you marry me?" Theodore asked as confidently as he possibly could.

Before Eleanor could reply, Brittany leaped out from behind the bushes. She had heard quite enough of this!

"No, she will not!" she yelled.

"Brittany, what earth are you doing here?" Eleanor shouted.

"I'm saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Brittany replied.

She turned to Theodore with a furious look in her eyes, and pointed her finger at him.

"You stay away from my sister, Theodore! I don't want you or any of your rotten brothers around here again. So go home!"

Theodore burst into tears and ran off in the direction of his house. Eleanor started to sob heavily as she watched the love of her life leave her side. She was heartbroken that she didn't even get her chance to reply to Theodore's proposal.

"Come on, Ellie!" Brittany snapped, dragging her sister back into the house.

"Let go of me!" Eleanor yelled furiously, pulling herself free from Brittany's grasp.

"Why were you with Theodore? I thought I told you to stay away from those Seville boys." Brittany asked angrily.

"I don't care what you said, Brittany. If I want to spend time with my boyfriend, I can." Eleanor replied with just as much anger.

Jeanette came running downstairs to see what all the yelling was about.

"What's going on here?" she asked with deep concern.

"Well, it seems that _your_ sister, snuck out while we were asleep, just to see her stupid boyfriend." Brittany said with her arms crossed.

"Theodore is not stupid!" Eleanor yelled.

"Whatever! Just don't go anywhere near him. He's nothing but trouble."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh yes I can! It's my job as your sister to keep you safe."

Eleanor scoffed at what Brittany said. The only person she was protecting was herself.

"It's true, Eleanor. The only reason why Theodore is dating you is so he can later dump you in order for Alvin to get to me." Brittany said crossly.

"No, that is not true! He loves me**…**for me." Eleanor cried.

"I'm sure he tells you that all the time, once he has finished taking advantage of you." Brittany retorted.

At first Eleanor didn't quite understand what Brittany was saying, but soon the comment became clear to her after awhile.

"For your information, Theodore and I have not done 'that' yet. We made a promise both to each other and God that we would wait till marriage before going to that level. Besides, Theodore would never take advantage of me. I know he cares about me." Eleanor said confidently.

"He cares about you, my foot! He's just using you, Ellie." Brittany snapped.

"No, he is not like that!" Eleanor yelled, with tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Eleanor, don't argue with me! You are not allowed to see Theodore again, and that's final! Just you remember that I am your older sister and I know what's best you."

At that moment, something inside Eleanor snapped.

"NO! YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT WHAT'S BEST FOR _YOU_!" she yelled furiously.

"You couldn't care less about what other people want! All you think about is yourself!"

Brittany was about to say something, but Eleanor cut her off.

"I'm sick and tired of your selfish ways, Brittany! I don't ever want to speak to you again!"

Eleanor burst into tears and quickly ran upstairs, before slamming the door to her bedroom. All the noise woke-up Miss Miller.

"Girls, what is going on here?" she asked grumpily.

"Eleanor's upset, and it's all Brittany's fault." Jeanette shot Brittany a glare before walking upstairs.

She was just as angry with her as Eleanor was, and couldn't agree more that she was being selfish. Secretly, she applauded her baby sister for sticking up to Brittany and for following her heart. Jeanette only wished she had the courage to do the same.

Miss Miller gave Brittany an angry frown and put her hands on her hips.

"Brittany, what have you done?"

Brittany just looked down at her feet, for she was feeling angry and ashamed of herself.

Meanwhile in the Chipettes bedroom, Eleanor was sobbing hard into a pillow. She had never felt so heartbroken before in her life. Because of what her sister had done, she was never going to see Theodore again.

She looked up from her pillow for a second and saw that the window was open. Eleanor knew this was a chance to escape. Quickly, she climbed out the window and then down a tree that was nearby. As Eleanor made her way to the Chipmunks house, she prayed that somehow things would turn out right, and she and Theodore would end up together.

At the Seville house, Theodore had just arrived home in absolute misery. He had hoped that tonight would be the start of a new life for him and Eleanor, but now they couldn't have any life together at all, because he was no longer allowed to see her.

When it seemed like things couldn't get any worse, it just did. For as soon Theodore entered the house, he was immediately yelled at by Alvin.

"Where on earth have you been?" Alvin snapped.

"Nowhere." Theodore replied drearily, not daring to look at his angry older brother.

"You ran off to see Eleanor, didn't you." Alvin growled.

"So what if I did?" Theodore shrugged.

"I thought I told you not to associate with those Chipette brats anymore!" Alvin yelled.

"Eleanor is not a brat!" Theodore snapped in his girlfriend's defense.

"Like I care." Alvin snorted.

Theodore rolled his eyes and started to make his way upstairs, but he stopped for moment in middle of the stairs to say something to his brother.

"Oh, and by the way. You don't have to worry about me seeing her again, because Brittany won't even let me near her."

He turned around and slowly made his way towards his bedroom. Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks, for his heart felt like it had been smashed into a thousand pieces. Alvin followed his baby brother upstairs, hoping to say more to him.

Theodore walked into the bedroom and lay down on his bed. Simon was sitting on his own bed reading a book, but when he saw that his little brother had entered the room looking so miserable, he immediately went over to find out what was wrong.

"Theodore, what's the matter? Did something happen with Eleanor?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, Brittany caught us together and started screaming at me. She told me to stay away from Eleanor, so now we can never see each other again." Theodore cried.

Simon wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. Even though they were now young adults, in his eyes, Theodore was still an innocent little boy that needed his brainy older brother to cheer him up.

"It's alright, Theodore. Everything's going to be okay." Simon said soothingly as Theodore continued to sob.

Alvin entered the room and rolled his eyes when he saw Theodore crying.

"Oh, cheer up, Teddy! There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Alvin grinned, giving him a playful slap on the back.

Theodore quickly jumped off the bed and glared at Alvin.

"I don't want some _fish_, Alvin. I want Eleanor." Theodore said firmly.

"Theodore, seriously, you could do so much better than her. After my break-up with Brittany, I realise now that there are some relationships that just aren't worth it."

Theodore was furious with Alvin's critical comments about love. Why couldn't he just be supportive of his relationship with Eleanor? Why couldn't he understand just how deep his love for her was? Theodore knew that Alvin loved Brittany and was clearly upset about their break-up, but his stubbornness and pride was stopping him from admitting it.

"No, my relationship with Eleanor was worth it! I love her, Alvin. I want to spend the rest of my life with her!"

Alvin was about to object, but Theodore cut him off before he could say anything.

"You know what! I'm not surprised Brittany dumped you! What kind of girl would like a selfish person like you as boyfriend?"

"Excuse me!" Alvin shouted.

"You heard me! You didn't even have the guts to tell Brittany that you love her, when it's clear that you do. I may not have your charm, Alvin, but at least I am honest with my feelings and can make a commitment to my girlfriend."

Alvin was shocked by the way Theodore was talking to him. He could imagine Simon saying these things, but not him. Theodore on the other hand, was glad he was finally sticking up to his brother, and at this moment, he wanted to say as much as he liked.

"I'm sick and tired you always trying to take control of my life, Alvin. We are not kids anymore! I'm a grown man now! I can make my own decisions! I want to marry Eleanor and raise a family with her. There's nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind."

Theodore quickly made his way to the door, but Alvin's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going? Get back here, baby brother!" he ordered angrily.

"No, Alvin! I'm going out!" Theodore yelled.

"If you go over to the Chipettes house to see Eleanor, you're going to be sorry!" Alvin shouted.

Theodore just ignored Alvin, for he didn't care what happened to him, not this time. He quickly ran down the stairs and out the door, without looking back.

Meanwhile upstairs, Alvin was starting to feel guilty for actions. He knew that Theodore was right about his feelings for Brittany. Of course he loved her. He always had, but his stubbornness had stopped him from admitting it. Now he had lost her because of it, and was trying his ruin his brother's relationship too. Alvin couldn't believe how selfish he had been. Things turned worse when saw Simon glaring at him.

"What?" Alvin snapped, trying to hide the guilt in his voice.

"You know Theodore was right, don't you, Alvin." Simon said crossly.

"What was he right about?" Alvin asked, pretending he didn't know what his brother was saying.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I am talking about! Alvin, out of all the selfish things you have done, this really takes the cake."

"Oh come on! Theodore was just over-reacting. I'm sure he didn't really mean those things he said."

"Of course he meant what he said, Alvin! When was the last time Theodore ever stuck up for himself like that? Obviously the answer you're looking for is _never_." Simon snapped.

Alvin looked down at his feet miserably as he continued to get a lecture from his brother.

"You know, this whole situation has affected me and Jeanette too. Brittany won't allow me to see her because she thinks I am going to break her heart like you broke hers. Of course, you wouldn't care about that, because all you think about is yourself." Simon murmured coldly.

"Your relationship troubles with Brittany are your own business, but you two have got to stop putting the four of us in the middle of your stupid fights. Our relationships have nothing to do with the two of you." Simon snapped.

Just as Alvin was about to object, he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Simon grunted and ran downstairs to answer the door, while Alvin followed after him.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Simon called out as the bell continued to ring.

As he opened the door, he let out a gasp with surprise when he saw Eleanor standing there.

"Eleanor, what are you doing here?" Simon asked worriedly.

"I'm looking for Theodore. I know I am not allowed to see him, but I don't care. I need to tell your brother that I love him and that I am very willing to accept his proposal." Eleanor said as confidently as she could.

Simon sighed and looked down at the floor for the second.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor, but unfortunately he isn't here at the moment. He and Alvin had a fight, and it ended up with Theodore leaving the house. I don't know where he went and when he will be back."

Tears started to form in Eleanor's eyes. For she felt her chances of talking to Theodore ever again were very slim. Simon felt sorry for her. He knew how much she loved his little brother, and all he wanted was for both of them to be happy.

Meanwhile Alvin was hiding behind the door, listening to Eleanor cry. He never realised how much Theodore had meant to her, and now he felt bad for saying that his little brother could have done better. Alvin now knew that Theodore had found his perfect woman and his soul mate, and here he was trying to ruin true love for him. Alvin only wished he was as lucky as Theodore was.

Simon comfortingly placed his hand on Eleanor's shoulder and gave her a smile as she looked up at him.

"Look, Eleanor, I am sure he's not far away. Go back to your house and see if he's there. If anything he's probably looking for you too."

"I don't know, perhaps." Eleanor murmured unsurely.

"Well, just go and make sure, okay." Simon said gently.

"Alright then, I'll see you later, Simon."

"Eleanor, wait!"

Eleanor stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her boyfriend's older brother.

"I just wanted you to know that you and Theodore have my blessing. I couldn't be happier to call you my sister-in-law." Simon said with a smile.

Eleanor returned the smile sweetly.

"Thanks, Simon. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Eleanor. By the way, when you see Jeanette again, please tell her that I miss her, and despite all that has happened**…**I will always love her." Simon murmured sincerely.

"I promise to tell her the moment I see her. She's lucky to have someone like you, Simon." Eleanor said honestly.

Simon blushed a little bit at her compliment.

"Well, Theodore's very lucky to have such a sweet girl like you as a girlfriend. I think you two will make a beautiful married couple."

"I sure hope so. See you!"

"Bye!"

Simon shut the door and then turned to face Alvin with a cold glare. Alvin looked so hurt and sorry for himself, but his brother was far too angry to feel sorry for him at the moment.

"I hope your happy, Alvin." Simon snarled.

Theodore walked slowly and cautiously towards the Miller house, looking down at his feet nervously. He knew he was taking a huge risk by going over there, especially after Brittany had threatened him before, but he had to try to speak to Eleanor. This was for the sake of their love and relationship.

Once he reached the front door, he paused for moment, wondering whether he should knock or not. Finally, gathering up his courage, he knocked on the door softly so it was loud enough for someone to hear it, but hopefully wouldn't wake up the whole household and get him in trouble with Brittany again. He waited patiently for about a minute, and then someone answered the door. Sadly it wasn't Eleanor, but luckily for Theodore it wasn't Brittany who answered. It was Jeanette.

"Oh, Theodore, I have never been so glad to see you before in my life. Have you seen Eleanor anywhere? She had huge argument with Brittany, and now we can't find her. I think she might have run away." Jeanette said worriedly.

"No, I haven't seen her. In fact, the only reason why I actually took a risk and came over here was so I could speak with her. I needed to tell her that I love her and I don't care what Alvin and Brittany say about our relationship. I want us to get married because it makes **us** happy, not our older siblings." Theodore said, with as much confidence as he could manage.

"Theodore, that's a very brave thing for you to say." Jeanette mentioned admirably.

"Well, your sister means a lot to me, Jeanette. I only wish Alvin and Brittany could see that." Theodore sighed sadly.

Jeanette patted Theodore on the shoulder. She didn't like to see him so upset.

"I'm sure they'll see it soon enough, Theodore. I can certainly see how you feel about Ellie. She's lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend like you."

Theodore blushed deep pink and smiled a little. Still, he could feel a deep aching in his heart because something was telling him that he would never get his chance to talk to Eleanor, and they probably never would become husband and wife. The emotional pain was just too much for him. Tears soon started to roll down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Jeanette for your support, it really means a lot to me. I only hope that things get better. I can't imagine my life without Eleanor by side." Theodore sniffled.

Jeanette pulled Theodore into a hug while he cried into her shoulder. She rubbed his back comfortingly as he wept. In her eyes, she had always loved Theodore like a little brother, and she always hoped someday he would become her brother-in-law.

"Everything is going to be okay, Theodore." Jeanette murmured gently.

After a little while, Theodore pulled away from her and wiped his eyes. He knew what he had to do now.

"I'm going to look for her, and I won't come back until I do. Don't worry, Jeanette. I promise to get Eleanor back here safe and sound."

"Good luck, Theodore. I hope that do find Eleanor and you do end up marrying her. I know you will make a wonderful husband."

"Thanks!"

Before he could turn around, Jeanette grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Theodore, before I forget, can I ask you for a favour?" she asked.

"Sure, anything for you, Jeanette." Theodore replied.

"Can you please tell Simon that I love him? I really miss him, and just need him to know that I still care." Jeanette said softly.

Theodore smiled a little at this, for this was an easy task that would really be a comfort for her and his older brother. Even if his own romance didn't work out, at least he would have some comfort knowing Simon and Jeanette would be happy together.

"Yes, of course I can do that. I know that Simon really misses you too, because I have often caught him looking at a picture of you when he is alone, and I swear I could see tears in his eyes every time he looks at it. He loves you a lot, Jeanette."

Jeanette gave Theodore a small smile when he said this. She felt a small boost of reassurance from his words.

"Thank you, Theodore."

"You're welcome."

All of a sudden, Brittany's loud voice echoed out from the other room, calling to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to anyone, Brittany!" Jeanette lied in reply.

"Well stop standing around. We have to go out and find Ellie."

"Okay!"

Jeanette turned back to Theodore and began to whisper a warning to him.

"_You'd better go, Theodore. Brittany's not going to be happy if she sees you here._"

"_Okay, I'll go._" Theodore whispered in reply.

With that, Theodore turned around and started to walk away.

"_Goodbye, Theodore._"

"_Goodbye, Jeanette._"

Jeanette closed the front door, leaving Theodore alone outside. He sighed sadly and looked down at his feet, for he felt his search for Eleanor wasn't going to go well. Still there was no use just standing about and thinking pessimistically. He knew he had to try.

Theodore walked down the street, getting further and further away from the Miller house, hoping to find his beloved Ellie. Unaware that she was actually back at the house, looking around to see if _he_ was there, while trying to keep out of sight from her sisters.

"Theodore, are you here?" she called out, looking around in all directions.

He was nowhere in sight. She continued to look around the garden, hoping she would find him somewhere, but she found nothing.

"Oh, Theodore**…**" Eleanor murmured, beginning to cry.

She looked back at the house sadly, for she knew that she couldn't go back in there. Not after she snuck out like that. Who knows what would happen?

Sadly, Eleanor slowly walked away. She didn't know where she was going or where she would end up, but she didn't care.

Eleanor continued on walking, looking down at her feet sadly. Her heart felt like it was broken beyond compare. She felt so empty and alone. So lost without Theodore by her side; for it was almost like she had lost a part of herself.

By now, Eleanor was far away from her house. She was now in the middle of huge field that had been rented out to some people who were hoping to make it into a nature reserve. It was a private property, but Eleanor didn't realise she was trespassing. Lucky for her, the owners weren't around at the moment.

Eleanor looked to her left and saw two birds (one male and female) nesting together in a tree. They were preening each other lovingly and snuggling together for warmth. She frowned a little and continued on her way, only to jump with surprise when two mice ran in between her legs. Like the two birds, one of the mice was male while the other was female. The two of them were playing in the grass together, and from the look in their eyes, both mice seemed to have a deep affection for each other.

The young female chipmunk sighed sadly, for it seemed that all the animals had their true love by their side, but she didn't. Soon, Eleanor heard a soft, romantic melody drifting in the air. Of course, there was no music, but that didn't stop her from hearing the gentle tune. Soon her own thoughts began to sing along with the music, expressing her sadness and love.

_**In a perfect world**_

_**One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone**_

A pair of monarch butterflies fluttered above her head, and she watched them with amusement. She followed them towards a large pond, where several animal couples were caressing each other affectionately. Each pair seemed to be in their own little world, and to them, no one but each other existed.

Eleanor remembered feeling like that too when she was with Theodore. For when they were together, all the troubles of their lives vanished from their minds, and nothing but pure and peaceful thoughts entered into them. Life with each other was blissful and sweet, but now that they were apart, life didn't seem like it was worth living. Only with the love of her life by her side did she feel complete and happy, for she was his world and he was hers.

_**They can have the world  
We'll create our own**_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart**_

Eleanor looked up into the sky and saw millions of stars twinkling within the heavens. It looked so magical. Maybe if she believed it well enough, perhaps a miracle would happen and she would find Theodore here and now. All she knew was that God is in control, and he would not let love fail.

_**I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me**_

_**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through**_

All of a sudden, Eleanor heard some rustling in some bushes nearby, and her face lit up with a smile.

"Theodore!" she gasped with delight.

Sadly, it wasn't Theodore. It was only frog that leapt from bushes and landed in the pond. Eleanor's face fell with great disappointment and then she walked away.

_**Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

She finally decided that finding Theodore was hopeless. Maybe they weren't meant to be together? She slowly made her way up a small hill and sat down in the grass, before sobbing her eyes out.

Theodore was actually behind her at about eight metres away. At first, he didn't realise she was right in front of him. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Theodore looked down at his feet and closed his eyes with sadness. All of a sudden, his eyes flew open. He looked up and saw that it actually was Eleanor, and he wasn't imagining things after all. A huge smile spread across his face, and he started to walk towards his sweetheart. His mind also sang the sweet love song that she was singing.

_**I was so afraid  
Now I realise  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies**_

Eleanor started to feel someone's presence nearby. She wiped her eyes and turned around to see who it was. A broad smile lit up on her face and her eyes sparkled with love when she saw it was none other her beloved Theodore.

_**There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**_

The two lovers looked at each other with deep affection and happiness. Theodore and Eleanor ran to each other, and they embraced with deep and meaningful hug. Neither of them wanted to let go. Their minds began to sing together in duet, over their happiness of being together again

_**And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home**_

Eleanor gently pecked Theodore on the cheek teasingly and ran away so he could chase her. Theodore smiled and ran after her without a second thought. They chased each other across the field playfully, before finally settling down and taking each other's hands. The two walked together in the moonlight, both so happy to be together again.

_**If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through**_

Theodore leaned over and picked a daisy, which he then gave to Eleanor. She willing accepted the flower and smiled at him lovingly. The two of them looked into each others eyes and nuzzled noses. Then they leaned into each other and kissed passionately. As they did so, their duet slowly faded to an end.

_**Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

I know love will find a way

Theodore's lips parted from Eleanor's, and then he lifted her chin with his index finger so he could look into her eyes as he spoke.

"Ellie**…**I love you so much. Tonight I got a taste of what my life would be like without you. It was unbearable, and I don't ever want it to happen again." Theodore said with teary eyes.

Eleanor's eyes also started to tear up as she listened to her boyfriend's beautifully prepared speech.

"I now realise that I shouldn't let something stupid like Alvin and Brittany's fights come between us, because they just aren't worth it. I'm not very brave, Eleanor, and I am not strong either, but it's not _my_ strength that I need. The strength I need comes from God, and he shows it in the most mysterious ways. In my case, God's strength shines right through you, Ellie. Through you, I can feel the inner strength that the Heavenly Father has given me, for it was part of his plan for us to get together. We're meant for each other."

Once again, Theodore took out the engagement ring and presented it to Eleanor. Tears of joy continued to run down each others cheeks.

"Eleanor, I want us to get married, have kids, and grow old together. Ellie, I ask you again**…**will you be my wife?" he asked with loving smile.

"Yes, Theodore, I will! I love you with all my heart and I want nothing more than to be your wife." Eleanor replied happily.

With a smile, Theodore placed the ring on Eleanor's finger, and then pulled her closer to him for a passionate kiss. Eleanor wrapped her arms around her fiancés neck as she kissed him, for she didn't care how far away from home she was. As long as Theodore was by her side, she knew she was safe.

Meanwhile further down the field, Theodore's brothers and Eleanor's sisters were out looking for them. Simon and Jeanette were standing together hand-in-hand; while Alvin and Brittany ignored each other stubbornly. Both of them were regretting going on this little search-party together. After awhile, Brittany had become fed up with Alvin's cold attitude towards her and snapped at him angrily.

"Alvin, the least you could do is talk to me! I'm not invisible you know!"

"Why should I talk to you? You dumped _me_ remember, and didn't you specifically tell me that never wanted to speak to me again." Alvin shot back at her crossly.

Brittany growled in frustration and shook her head.

"Alvin, don't you understand**…**I broke up with you because our relationship wasn't going anywhere. I didn't want us to break up, but you left me with no other choice. Do you know how much it hurts to tell someone you love them so many times, and never hear it return? I love you, Alvin, but you obviously don't love me."

Alvin sighed sadly and looked away from Brittany. He felt so ashamed of himself for hurting her so much. All she had done was love him, and he gave her nothing but crap in return. Alvin wanted nothing more than to make up with Brittany and tell her that she was only girl that he had ever _really_ loved, but somehow he felt that an apology wasn't enough to get her to forgive him.

"Look, Brittany, lets just find Theodore and Eleanor. We can at least _pretend _to get on until they are safe." Alvin muttered.

"Alright, fine by me." Brittany snorted.

Simon –who was watching the two bickering counterparts- just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Still, he wasn't really paying much attention to them, for he was more focused on Jeanette's company. Both of them were so happy to finally be together again, and they weren't going let Alvin and Brittany's arguments ruin this wonderful moment.

"Oh, Jeanette, this week has been so unbearable without you. I'm so glad we are finally together again." Simon grinned as he hugged his girlfriend joyfully.

"I feel the same way, Simon. You have no idea how much I have missed you. I cried myself to sleep so many times because thought I was never going to see you again. Now we are together again, I don't ever want to be apart. I love you." Jeanette murmured affectionately.

"I love you too, Jeanette. I thank the Lord that he has given me someone as special as you."

After saying these words, Simon leaned in and gently kissed Jeanette on the lips, and she returned it eagerly. As their lips departed, the two of them shared a warm smile. They felt so lucky that had each other.

For a moment, Jeanette's eyes glanced away from Simon, and let out a gasp at what she saw.

"Simon, look!"

"What?"

Simon turned around and he also gave a loud gasp, yet a strong smile had spread across his face. On the top of a small hill nearby was none other than his own little brother, Theodore, and the girl he loved, Eleanor. The two lovers were kissing and nuzzling noses affectionately. They were gazing at each other tenderly, their eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky. It was clear that these two were really and truly in love.

As Simon watched them, he bowed his head to pray silently:

'_Thank you, Lord Jesus Christ, for I believe that you guided Theodore and Eleanor through the Holy Spirit and you helped them find each other. I ask that you give them your blessing, and I also hope that Alvin and Brittany will learn to accept their relationship as well. I trust that you will make things right, and if you are willing, I ask that perhaps you get my older brother and his old girlfriend back together. Let your will be done in our lives. I trust you completely, with all my heart, mind and soul. In your name I pray. Amen._' 

After he finished his prayer, Simon walked over to Jeanette and put his arm around her. They smiled at each other, and then looked back to the small hill where their two younger siblings were embracing. Both of them felt they should give the couple a moment to themselves for awhile. So they sat back against a tree for awhile. Jeanette snuggled up in Simon's lap while he hugged her tightly. They decided to wait for Alvin and Brittany to catch up with them before they actually made themselves visible to Theodore and Eleanor.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany were a little way behind Simon and Jeanette now, but they were so caught up in their own minds at the moment that they weren't aware of their surroundings. Brittany was feeling overwhelmed by guilt over the way she treated her sister. If only she hadn't been so selfish. For she knew that Theodore would never hurt Ellie, he was too sweet and caring to do something like that. Maybe she was jealous because Eleanor was in love with a guy who was willing to have a steady relationship with her, while she and her guy weren't in any relationship to be steady in at all. Brittany began cry in misery, and Alvin looked at her in concern.

"Brittany, are you alright?" he asked gently.

Brittany didn't reply him and continued on walking with her back turned away from him. She didn't know if she was ready to forgive Alvin yet, so she decided to remain silent, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Alvin could sense Brittany's sadness and fear like the hurt she was feeling belonged to him as well. He knew how worried she was about Eleanor, for he was just as worried about Theodore. This wasn't a time for fighting and holding grudges, for Brittany needed comfort, and Alvin was secretly willing to give it. Alvin walked up to Brittany and put his arm around her. Surprisingly, Brittany didn't pull away from him. Instead she returned the hug willingly, crying into his right shoulder. Alvin smiled slightly at Brittany accepting this small peace offering. For at least he knew she didn't hate him.

"Brittany, everything's going to be alright. I'm sure we'll find Eleanor soon enough. She and Theodore couldn't be that far away." Alvin said reassuringly.

"Even if we do find Eleanor, how am I going to face her? You should have heard the way I talked to her, and what I said about your brother. She's never going to forgive me." Brittany sobbed.

"I don't blame her for running away after the way I treated her. I've been so selfish about this whole situation, all I thought about was myself."

Alvin hugged Brittany as she continued to cry. He felt guilty because he knew that this whole situation was partially his fault. Even if he didn't know how much good it would do, he decided to apologise to Brittany, and hopefully tell her the truth about his true feelings for her.

"I suppose it's partially my fault, Brittany. I should have just been honest with you from the beginning instead of treating you like I did."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked in confusion, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I should have**…**told you the truth about my**…feelings** for you." Alvin said as he looked down at his shoes.

Brittany glared at him as she wiped her nose, and then looked him straight in the eye with clenched fists.

"Yes, you should have, Alvin! Let me tell you something, Seville. I am not the sort of girl that just has a meaningless fling with a boy and then leaves him after 5 years. So if you think you can take advantage of my feelings like this, then you are sadly-"

Alvin grabbed Brittany by her shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Brittany was about to slap him across the face, but something about this kiss stopped her. As it deepened, her hand lowered to his neck, and soon she found herself returning the kiss lovingly. All the thoughts of anger and hatred disappeared from their hearts, and were replaced with thoughts of love and care. After the kiss had ended, Brittany was left speechless. In the all the years she had dated Alvin, she never received such an amazing kiss from him before.

"I love you, Brittany. I always have loved you, ever since the day we first met. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I guess I never had the guts to say it. I realise now that Theodore was right when he said that I was being selfish. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you." Alvin said genuinely.

Brittany smiled at the sweet sincerity in Alvin's voice, for she knew he was telling the truth. Tears of joy started come to her eyes.

"Britt, I hope that you can give me a second chance. I'll do better this time. I promise to support and love you with every beat in my heart. I'll belong to nobody but you, and you'll be with nobody else but me. I know I messed up before Brittany, but if you give me a second chance, I promise to make you the happiest girl in the world."

Brittany was about to give Alvin her answer, but he turned away from her before she could reply. He had a sad and dejected look on his face.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to be with me. It's obvious that I don't deserve you, and I am an idiot for thinking you would actually take me back."

It was then that Brittany placed her hand on Alvin's shoulder, making him look up at her. She then placed her other hand on Alvin's cheek and gently pulled him in closer to kiss him on the lips. Once they had pulled away from each other, Brittany smiled at Alvin affectionately.

"Alvin, you don't have to worry about what mistakes you made in the past. I love you, and no other guy but you has my heart. You're the only one for me."

"You mean you forgive me, Britt?" Alvin asked in a thrilled tone of voice.

"With all the love in my heart." Brittany replied tenderly.

She and Alvin nuzzled each other's cheeks with affection. Their eyes were closed to savour the amazing feelings of love and affection that they felt in their hearts. It felt so good to be together again, but a voice snapped them out of their tender moment.

"Alvin, Brittany, what are you doing over there?" Simon called out to them.

"Ah, nothing, Simon, we're coming over now." Alvin replied.

He and Brittany pulled away from each other, sharing a small smile before doing so.

"Alvin**…**can we keep this moment a secret between us. At least until we find Theodore and Eleanor, and we are sure they have forgiven us for the way we treated them."

"That sounds good to me, Britt,"

Alvin leaned over and whispered into her ear. His warm breath gave Brittany shivers of pleasure that ran down her spine.

"_But that won't stop me from giving you this_**...**"

Alvin kissed her cheek sweetly and winked at her as they started walking towards the tree that Simon and Jeanette were sitting at. She smiled flirtatiously at him and eagerly took his hand in hers. As they reached the tree, both looked up towards the hill where their youngest siblings were standing. Neither of them rushed over to greet the two of them, for they did not know how they would react. A strong feeling of guilt came over them as they saw the happiness and love between the young couple. Brittany had tears in her of both happiness and remorse.

"Thank goodness my baby sister is safe, and with Theodore nonetheless. I've never seen her so happy, Alvin." Brittany sniffed

"Neither have I seen Theodore this happy. I can tell that he truly loves your sister." Alvin murmured.

Brittany sighed and looked at Alvin with a sad look in her eyes. He seemed to have the same look.

"Oh, Alvie, we've be such fools. We shouldn't have put our siblings in the middle of our fight. I didn't realise that they loved each other so much."

"I didn't realise it either, because I was too busy thinking about myself to realise that I was hurting both my brothers and stopping them from being with the girls they love." Alvin said with a look of regret.

Brittany looked at hill where Theodore and Eleanor were embracing, and then looked over at the tree where Simon was hugging and caressing Jeanette. She smiled a small half-smile and then looked back at Alvin.

"I think we should apologise to Theodore and Eleanor for what we said to them. If they want to get married, the least we should do is give them our blessing."

"I couldn't agree more, Britt. I think we should also apologise to Simon and Jeanette later as well."

"Agreed, but first lets just talk things out with our youngest siblings. They are going to be the hard ones at the moment."

Theodore and Eleanor meanwhile were talking about their engagement and how they were going to spend their lives together.

"Hey, Ellie, how big would like the ceremony to be? If you want me to give you a big fancy wedding, I am willing to give it." Theodore said sweetly, holding Eleanor's hand.

"Well, thank you for offering, Theodore, but I would be happy with a simple wedding with family and few close friends." Eleanor smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, Ellie my darling, because I was hoping to save our money for the future and stuff." Theodore grinned.

Oh really, what sort of future have you got planned for us?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"Well, I was hoping for our honeymoon we could go to Paris. We could see the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and dine at French restaurants every day and night." Theodore said as he licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.

"Sounds wonderful, Teddy. What else have you thought about?" she asked.

"Well, I thought we could buy a little house in the countryside. My grandparents told me that there is a cottage up for sale in their area, and I was hoping we could take a look at it after our honeymoon. Also I am thinking about getting out of my singing career, so I can open my own restaurant." Theodore said excitedly.

"Don't you mean **our** restaurant?" Eleanor corrected him teasingly.

"Of course, **our **restaurant. It will be the talk of the town and people will come far and wide to get a taste of our food. We will be world famous for our cooking!"

Eleanor was becoming very excited by this whole life that Theodore had planned out for them, and it hadn't even started. She felt there was one thing he had left out.

"What do you see when it comes to little ones in our future?" Eleanor asked in soft tone of voice.

Theodore smiled when he heard this. He knew that Eleanor would want to have children with him, for she had been built to have kids ever since she was a kid herself. It was her destiny to be a mother.

"Well, of course no marriage would be complete without kids in it." Theodore chuckled.

"How many are we going to have?"

"Two at first. One girl and a boy. Then we could probably have another kid after that. I don't know about you, Ellie, but I am willing to have as many kids as possible with you." Theodore said as he took Eleanor's hands in his.

"Let's not get too carried away though, Theodore. I think two or three would be just fine." Eleanor giggled.

"Anything for you, my darling." Theodore murmured affectionately.

He pulled his bride-to-be in for a hug, which she returned lovingly. Once they had pulled away from each other, Eleanor looked down at her hand to admire the ring. It was white gold with large,pricesss cut emerald in the centre, and trillion shaped dimonds on each side of it.

"Oh, Theodore, this ring is just beautiful. I love it!" Eleanor sighed dreamily.

"Well, I wanted to buy you the perfect engagement ring, Eleanor. It did cost a bit, but I managed to save up enough by taking both a day and night job at the bakery, and using some of the money earned from prievious concerts. It was a lot of work, but it was worth it." Theodore smiled proudly.

"Teddy, you are amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ellie."

They were just about to kiss again, when**…**

"Eleanor! Theodore! Oh, we're so glad we found you!" Brittany called out.

The betrothed couple turned around to see Alvin and Brittany running towards them, while Simon and Jeanette dragged on behind. Neither Eleanor or Theodore were happy to see their oldest siblings.

"If you're here to take me home, Brittany, I am not going!" Eleanor shouted stubbornly.

"Look, Eleanor, can please let me explain."

"No, I am not listening to anymore of your crap! I've already heard enough of it!"

Alvin tried to pull Theodore aside so he could have a talk with him in private, but his little brother shook him away forcefully.

"Let go of me, Alvin!" he snapped.

"Theodore, I just want to talk to about something."

"Well, I don't want to here it!"

Both Theodore and Eleanor faced their oldest siblings with stern looks on their faces. They knew that now was the time to come clean about their engagement. Theodore was feeling nervous, but tried to remain strong as he looked his big brother straight in the eye and stood up to him for sake of his relationship with Eleanor.

"Alvin, I know that you and Brittany are having relationship troubles at the moment, and I am sorry about that, but you two can't stop Eleanor and I from being together just because you two can't stand being in the same room as each other."

He took Eleanor's hand in his as he looked towards Brittany. Theodore felt he needed the courage, for he was secretly scared of his future sister-in-law, not that he would tell anybody.

"Maybe you don't believe me, Brittany, but I love your sister with all my heart. I would die before I'd let her get hurt." Theodore said with all his heart.

Eleanor held onto Theodore tightly. She felt her confidence being built up by the warmth and comfort of his body.

"And I love Theodore with all of **my** heart. We're going to get married, whether you two like or not. There is nothing you can do to stop us." Eleanor said firmly.

"We're not going to stop you." Brittany murmured as she looked down at her feet.

"See, I knew she would- Wait,what did you say, Britt?" Eleanor asked in confusion.

Brittany took hold of Alvin's hand, which confused all four of their younger siblings. She took a big breath of air and began to talk.

"We're not going to stop you and Theodore from being together, Eleanor. We would be happy to see you two get married. You have our blessing."

"But, what changed your mind?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, and why are you and Brittany holding hands? Are you two back together?" Eleanor asked, trying not to reveal any evidence of excitement.

"You guessed right, baby sister." Brittany smiled, before turning to nuzzle Alvin.

'_Thank you, Heavenly Father_!' Simon thought with glee.

Jeanette hugged Simon excitably, for she was happy hear the news. Theodore and Eleanor were also glad to see Alvin and Brittany together again, but they tried not to show it. Alvin walked up to his little brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I realise now you were right, baby brother. I should have told Brittany how I felt from the very beginning, instead of bringing you and Simon into our fight. I was being such a jerk."

"Now I could have told you that, Alvin." Simon laughed.

"Simon, don't tease him. He's trying to apologise for his actions, so let's not make him regret it." Jeanette said firmly.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Simon responed with a hint of embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worrry about it. I was kind of expecting that sort of comment to come out your mouth sooner or later." Alvin chuckled.

Simon ignored Alvin's joke, for it was the sort of joke that _he_ expected Alvin to say, and it wasn't a very funny joke I might add. Still, he gotten used to these sort of wisecracks as the years had gone by.

Theodore rolled his eyes at both of his brothers sarcastic jokes about each other. He was used to it by now, for he knew it was their own special way of saying that they loved each other. Alvin turned back to Theodore with a serious but gentle look on his face.

"Anyway, Theodore, I am sorry for not letting you see Eleanor. I didn't realise you were in love with her so strongly. I was wrong to say you could do better than her, because honestly, I don't think any girl could make you as happy she does. You've truly found your dream girl, baby brother. I apologise for the way acted, Teddy. I promise never to drag you into another drama like this ever again." Alvin promised sincerely.

Theodore smiled at Alvin with his sweet, forgiving smile, for it wasn't worth being angry at him for long. Besides, he could tell that his older brother truly was sorry for what he did.

"I forgive you, Alvin. I know you never meant to hurt me and Ellie. You were just upset over your break-up with Brittany. I totally understand that you were feeling hurt. Still, I am glad you and Brittany have sorted things out now and you are back together." Theodore smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out my mistakes, Theodore. I wouldn't have gotten Brittany back if it wasn't for you." Alvin grinned.

Theodore never thought he would end up helping his 'love doctor' brother out with his girl troubles, but he was thankfully to God for giving the courage to stand up for himself for once. He was the one who had solved all their problems and Theodore was grateful for it. In their minds, both he and Alvin prayed this silent prayer:

'_Thank you, Lord for bringing good into a bad situation. I am thankful for Your help and for Your wonderful will being done. _ _Amen._'

The two brothers hugged each other with a loving, brotherly hug to completely make up. Meanwhile, Brittany went to apologise to her younger sister.

"Eleanor, I am sorry for all those things I said about Theodore. I know now that he would never hurt you, because he is a total sweetheart. It's obvious you have found your soul mate." Brittany murmed kindly.

"I forgive you, Brittany. I understand why you did it now. You were just sad about what happened between you and Alvin and you wanted to save me from heartbreak as well." Eleanor replied with a smile.

"Still, I am glad that this whole mess is fixed up now." Brittany sighed with relief.

"Me too."

Jeanette joined her sisters to pray their own special silent prayer. To thank God for helping them get past their troubles and look to the many gifts he had blessed them with. They thanked the Lord for bringing the Chipmunks into their lives, for what they had with the boys was amazing and it was clearly a love that had been planned for them from the very beginning of time. The love of Jesus Christ could be felt within them and they couldn't help but love him in return. I guess it's true that love is all around.

After the girls had finished their prayer, both Alvin and Brittany apologised to Simon and Jeanette for how they had treated them all week. Jeanette was quick to forgive her sister, for she could tell that Brittany truly was sorry for what done. Simon was reluctant to forgive Alvin at first, but eventually he accepted his brother's forgivness, for could feel his apology was genuine.

Afterwards, Alvin and Brittany prayed one last prayer together to ask for the Lord's forgiveness. As they prayed, they felt the burden on on them being lifted away and they were left with the feeling of love and freedom being placed upon their hearts. They felt incredibly grateful to Jesus Christ for his love and forgiveness. He truly was their Saviour.

After all the prayers had been said, each counterpart walked over to each other and embraced lovingly. Eleanor smiled as she watched both of her older sister's kissing and nuzzling up to the boys they loved. She leaned over to whisper something in her future husband's ear.

"_Love truly does find a way, Theodore._"

"_I agree with you completely, sweetheart._"

Theodore and Eleanor nuzzled noses affectionately, and then leaned in for a passionate kiss. All the drama from before was now behind them completely. Nothing was going to stop them from being together now. From this day on, they were going spend to rest of their lives together as husband and wife. They were grateful to the Lord their Saviour for making it all happen.

No matter how impossible or hard things may seem, love never fails. It always manages to find ways of making things better again. No matter how big or small your problems are, love always succeds.

**A/N: ****I'm sorry this took so long to finish, but I have been heavily involved in my school work for most of the year since I am in college now. Anyway, it is school holidays now and I am allowed to go back to my writing I hope you've all enjoyed this story. I'm going to be going away for the holidays so I won't be doing anymore writing for awhile. I'll return soon though. Please review!**


End file.
